Mega Man X
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: Story of the game
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X: The Maverick War

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: Mega Man X does not belong to me. I only own a copy of the Mega Man X games. I do not intend to make any money from this fan fiction.

Chapter 1: The War begins.

This story begins in the year 21XX. In the middle of a city that had it's citizens have safely escorted out of harm's way was a huge problem. Why would the citizens run and leave their homes? What could cause them to run? Simple, two words: Maverick Attack. Somehow, this maverick had been able to take a hostage.

A group of reploids that had been designed for taking care of maverick attacks when needed. They are known as the Maverick Hunters. Their leader was the third reploid to ever be built. His name was Sigma. At the current moment, Sigma had his hunters spread out in all directions, led by hunters like The "King of the cold", Chill Penguin.

Sigma had a plan put into action, and the plan only needed three hunters. Sigma, himself, Chill Penguin, and the blue bomber, Mega Man X. And speaking of X, he was one of the first two reploids ever made. X, at this moment was about to drop in, literally.

He had jumped out of a transport aircraft that was heading for the maverick attack site. Jumping from building to building, X made his way to his destination at an steady pace. once he arrived, the plan was kicked off. The plan was simple, Sigma would slice off the huge maverick's arm, Chill would slide in and rescue the reploid, and X would fire a charge shot at the head of the maverick, killing it quickly.

However, maverick had moved it's arm and protected it's weak spot from Sigma's attack. Even though it protected it's arm, it's head was wide open, but X had choked up and didn't take the shot. Sigma didn't worry about X choking at the moment. He went for the arm one more time. This time, the attack connected, the arm was slashed clean off. The reploid in the disconnected hand, was falling to her doom as Penguin started to slide in to save her. At that moment, X had finally taken the shot. The charge shot had went right through the Maverick's head. The fact that the maverick had fell to the ground and stopped moving, was a way to show that the maverick was defeated and destroyed.

Clean up was getting underway. The crew was working at a fast pace. However, Sigma was walking towards X, to find out why he choked. "X." said Sigma. X had looked in Sigma's direction after he was done talking with Chill Penguin. "Yes sir, commander?" asked X. "Why didn't take the shot when the maverick moved his arm?" Sigma asked.

"I choked up at that moment, sir." X replied. "And I promise not to freeze at times like that, sir." Sigma was pleased that X had realized what he did and now know that would never happen again.

"X, In battle with the mavericks, choking up could mean your life, understand?" asked Sigma. "Yes, commander." replied X. Before he returns to the Hunter Headquarters, X looks back at the scene and wonders what would end result be if he didn't fire at all. In the end, he thought it's best not to worry about now and what's done is done as he beamed back to the HQ.

Back at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, In the Training room, we find the red reploid, Zero and the self-proclaimed "Lord of the sky" Storm Eagle going through a very challenging training excerise. As they finish, they hear screams and yells of pain, and chose to investigate. They run until they reach the main hall of the hunter HQ. Once they get there, they see X looking in one direction, they also look in the same direction to see multiple hunters trying to restrain a purple Boba Fett-looking reploid named Vile.

As he dragged off to the holding cells, Zero came from behind and said "Hey X!". X heard the voice of his friend and turned to see him and Storm Eagle coming up to him. "Hey Zero, Eagle." Said X. Eagle simply gave X a nod. "What's up with Vile?" asked X.

"Who knows." Said Zero. "Why is it for every rational reploid like you or me, there is a crazy reploid like Vile?" asked X. "I have no clue, X." replied Zero. "I will see you guys later." said Eagle. "Where are you going, Eagle?" asked X "I have a mission." said Eagle. "Good luck." said Zero. "Be careful." said X.

After a few hours at the attack site, Sigma had went to see his creator, Dr. Cain. The reason of this meeting was simple. Sigma wanted to see what made X so powerful. Sigma had seen it during X's training, but something told Sigma that he had not seen X's ture power. He was hoping that his creator could shed some on that subject. "Come in." came a ghastly voice. Once Sigma entered the room, His optic sensors had caught his creator sitting a table in the middle of the room. "Yes, what is it, Sigma?" asked Dr. Cain. Sigma then told him of what had happened earlier in the day. "Ah, yes." Said the doctor, who was understanding everything he was being told. "You wish to know X's true power, correct?" He asked. All Simga could do at this point in time was nod. Dr. Cain had leaned back in his chair as he began to think back to the days he had discovered X and studied the notes on that he gathered. "To tell the truth Sigma, I wish to know X's true abilities myself." he said. "How can you not know, you studied X when you built me." Sigma replied.

Dr. Cain could understand the puzzled look on his creation's face. "I only understand a llittle bit of X, myself." He said. "I do understand one important thing about X." Said the doctor. "Dr. Light wrote in his notes, that X would show his true power at important times." Said Dr. Cain. "Thank you for the insight, Doctor." Said Sigma as he smiled on his way out the door. Sigma had the perfect plan to see X's true power. He could hardly to see X's power and reaction to the truth of his commander.

Back at the Hunter HQ, it had been hours since Sigma's expected return. The navigators were planning to send out search teams to find the commander. That was until they got an incoming transmission. "This is Sigma, I am on my way to the missile base." he said. "Rumors going around that the missile base is a possible target for maverick attacks." he added. "All mavericks hunters, remain on standby, for assisstance may be needed, Sigma out." he had the plan all thought out. Tonight, Sigma would gain the insight of X's power.

Six hours had passed since Sigma's transmission, in the meantime, Zero and X had managed to quiet a possible maverick attack. They returned to the hunter base only to hear reports of Vile's escape and Sigma missing in action. The two ace hunters were wondering how Vile could have escape from his holding cell. Not only that, but what could keep Sigma from returning to the hunter base. This worried X and Zero, because Sigma was very powerful, mavericks were little to nothing to him. They didn't have to worry long. A beacon had went off, meaning a maverick attack had began. Ironically, the location was the missile base. X and Zero left as soon as possible to care of the threat and maybe save the commander.

When they got to the missile base, they noticed that the whole place was very quiet and that was keeping them on edge. X and Zero had their busters ready to fire on the very moment that the enemy tried to attack them. They had carefully made it to the control room. When they did, the sight in front of them had them confused. Their commander, Sigma was standing at the controls and undamaged, as if there was no threat at all. X and Zero still had their weapons at ready for anything. Thinking that there still might be mavericks, X decided to search the base.

X was gone for 30 minutes, which long for Sigma to knock Zero out. The silence of the missile base still bugged X. After checking all areas of the missile base, X chose to head to Zero and Sigma, so the three could head back to the hunter base. However after walking through the control room door, nothing could prepare X for the sight in front of him. What he saw was Zero out cold on the floor, and Sigma standing over him with what look like a sick smile on his face.

X had his buster charged and ready to fire, if Sigma did what X thought he did. "Commander, what is the meaning of this?" asked X, hoping to get a good reason as why Sigma would hurt one of his fellow hunters. "What are you waiting for, X?" asked Sigma as he turned to the missile control panel. "Didn't I tell you that freezing up in battle, could cost you your life?" Sigma questioned as he finished inputing commands for the missiles. "Commander, are betraying the hunters?" asked X. He couldn't believe waht he saw. "The sight of what I did to Zero should be answer enough for that question." said Sigma as he stepped on Zero's body.

Sigma could see the anger in X's eyes, meaning inflicting pain on Zero would get him what he wanted. "Why are doing this?" asked X with his buster pointed towards Sigma. "To put it simply, I wanted to see your true power." said Sigma. "Now, show me or say good bye to Zero, Ha Ha ha!" said Sigma. As he was laughing, X had let his blast off. Too bad, it barely missed Sigma's head. Sigma had recovered from the shock of X firing at him, he then beaten and battered X as bad as he had done so to Zero. After a while, blasts had been heard coming towards the base. Walls were being leveled to ground.

Vile had shown up on an transport to pick up Sigma. As he was getting on board, Vile looked at X and Zero, seeing how badly their bodies looked and cackled. As for the missiles, they were each heading to eight different missile bases, destroying them on contact. This provided two messages for the Maverick Hunters. Sigma had become a maverick, and the mavericks had declared war.

Chapter 1: Complete

Next Chapter: Ctiy under Siege

Author's note: To my loyal readers, I'm very sorry for not updating my stories. I have been busy looking for work, dealing with famliy and trying to have a social life. I'm back and I am ready to update my stories and post new ones like this one.

Also, I wish for my readers to have a hand in this story. meaning that the readers can vote for what missions go in what order. Case in point, here are the missions in "Mega Man X1"

Underwater siege- Launch Octopus,

Ruckus in the forest- Sting Chameleon,

Trouble in the mine- Armored Armadillo,

Playing with fire- Flame Mammoth,

Fly the unfriendly skies- Storm Eagle,

Shocking experience- Spark Mandrill,

King of the tower- Boomer Kuwanger,

Igloos and Ice- Chill Penguin.

Whatever mission has the most votes, will come after the city. Any missions that didn't get voted, will be posted to be voted on again. The results will be posted at the end of each chapter.

But for now, later.

See you in the darkness,

Swordsman Of Darkness out.


	2. Chapter 2

Mega Man X: The Maverick War

By

Swordsman of Darkness

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

It had been two months since Sigma went maverick and declared war on the humans. All maverick hunters but X were taking care of maverick problems. X was on standby until something came up.

By noon, the city was under attack by mavericks. X had decided to care of this himself as he rushed to the scene. When he got downtown, he saw that many humans and reploids were running from the chaos.

X's plan on how with this problem was simple. First, X would help the human and Reploids get to a safe place. Then, he would take out the mavericks the were threaten the city.

After X made sure that all innocent bystanders were out of the way, he began to fight the mavericks. X was blasting anything the moved. He destroyed maverick after maverick. He then came face to face with an Bee blader.

The fight was taking a toll on X. The Bee blader keep calling forth deerballs. For every deerball that X had destroyed, two more popped up in it's place. X had chose to end this problem, by charging his X buster and fire it. The blast had destroyed all of the deerballs and the Bee blader. The blader had crashed into the bridge it and X were on.

X had jumped on the top of it and ran to grab the edge of the bridge and continue to fight the mavericks, until another Bee blader had chosen to bother X. However, X wanted to end this quick, so let a charged shot off at the 2nd bee blader's head, destroying it instantly.

As X continued, the road began to crumble under X's feet. So he rushed to safety, rather than to his death. X ran and took out every maverick that crossed his path, until some flying mavericks started bugging him. Like the bee bladers, he took them out with an charged shot.

X knew he was getting closer to source of the problem, as he saw mavericks known as Road Attackers coming towards him riding cars. X either blasted them or let fall to their doom.

As soon as X got rid of the mavericks that was chasing him, he realized that he was running towards the city limits. He thought the problem was solved until he saw an shadow on the ground. X looked behind him and saw nothing. He then looked up and saw a ship hovering above him.

X stood prepared to fight as the hatch opened and let mavericks out to try and destroy X. One by one, each and every maverick fell at X's feet. X looked up to see the hatch open once more to let out another maverick.

The maverick that came out was not who X was expecting. This maverick was huge, and caused an earthquake when he landed. When the dust settled, X got an good look at the maverick, which was actually the boba fett-looking ex-maverick hunter: Vile. He was piloting an purple and black Ride Armor.

The battle began as X fired charged shot after charged shot at the ride armor. Vile was charging towards X, punching him with the huge hand that the ride armor had. X realized his attacks were doing little to nothing against the ride armor.

X soon found himself in Vile's grip, being squeezed to death. "You worthless piece of scrap metal." Vile said. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" He asked. Vile cackled as he held X and X's life in his hands. X thought it was all over for him, until he heard the sound of someone charging their weapon.

The blast went off and struck the left arm of Vile's ride armor, releasing X. When X looked up, he saw Zero standing in front of him preparing to fire another charged shot at Vile. Unfortunely, Vile got away in the maverick airship.

Zero then turned to X and checked to see if his friend was okay. "I guess I'm not powerful enough to defeat him..." X said.

"You shouldn't expect to defeat him, he is designed to be a war machine." Zero replied. "Remember, you have reached full power yet." He added as he helped X up. "If you use all the abilities you were designed with, you should become stronger..." The red maverick hunter advised.

"You may even become as powerful as I am." Zero stated. "I'll scout around and collect as much information on Sigma's fortress as I can." He added. "I'll meet up with you when you get there. See you later." Zero said after making sure that X was okay. "X, I know you can do it." He added as he returned to the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. X followed soon after. One thought was in X's head, 'I hope we can end this war as soon as possible.' He thought.

End chapter 2

I posted a new poll on my profile, but i don't know if it showed up yet, I'll repost it here

Which mission should be next?

Chill Penguin

Storm Eagle

Flame Mammoth

Launch Octopus

Boomer Kuwanger

Armored Armadillo

Spark Mandrill

Sting Chameloen

The mission with the most votes will go next. I would like it if we (the readers) jumble up the missions, instead of going by weaknesses.


End file.
